


A Royal Wedding

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [31]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Senator is invited to an important ceremony</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Wedding

Poe stared at himself in the full length mirror for what felt like the millionth time that morning. He ran his hands through his hair to smooth out imagined issues with it, looking at his teeth to check for any problems there. When he was finished fretting over his hair and teeth, he turned his attention back to his clothes. He was dressed in a tunic of red and gold, the colors swirling together and forming patterns of leaves and trees when one looked at them close enough. He smoothed the palms of his hands down his front, dealing with imagined wrinkles. 

 "You look so handsome.“ 

Poe turned at the voice, laughing nervously as his childhood friend stepped into the room. Senator Ben was dressed in a more sedate outfit of dark red and cream. His top had a hood that went up to cover the top of his head, pearl beads dangling down over his forehead. His lips were painted in the traditional manner today, two small dots on the top lip and a thick line on the bottom. “Ben! I’m glad you could make it to the ceremony.”

“I would not dream of missing your wedding, Poe.” He tilted his head to the side, noting the slight hesitation on the other’s face. He smiled sadly, shaking his head. “Hux is not here. He sent his well wishes for the both of you but we both remember the deal made to Finn and his world,” he promised, “no one from the First Order shall go through Artorias’ flying space nor onto their planet.”

He nodded his head, looking down at himself. “I’m sure eventually the rules can be lessened,” he said. He looked down at himself again, running the palms of his hands down the front of his tunic.

“Poe, you’re going to get it all wrinkled!” Ben chided gently, shaking his head as he slapped his hands away.

“I just want this to be perfect.”

“You look fine,” Ben promised. He smiled at him warmly, humming softly as he looked him over once again. “I am so happy for you,” he said, “Prince Poe…”

“Consort,” Poe laughed with a shake of his head, “Finn is the prince. I am just the consort. Which I guess is better than…”

“Prince Poe the Pampered Pilot?” Ben teased. He laughed as Poe blushed, “you and Finn were made for each other. It will be a blessed and long union between you two.”

“I’m going to make sure he’s happy for the rest of his life,” Poe murmured with a blush.

“You will,” Ben said. He opened his mouth to speak further when a certain droid’s beeping suddenly interrupted him. he blinked and laughed, nodding his head as he held up his hands. “I’m sorry! You’re right! I shall go to my seat so the ceremony can begin!” he promised.

BB-8 made a little huffing noise, bopping into the Senator’s ankles to urge him out the door a little faster.

* * *

Finn smiled as he stood facing Poe. The pair stood beside a lake on some lands considered sacred on Artorias, surrounded by friends and family. He was dressed in a matching outfit of green and brown, his diadem on his head to denote his bloodline. He smiled at Poe, vaguely worried that his heart would burst before they had finished the ceremony.

A ring of silver and emeralds was slipped onto Finn’s ring finger. Finn in turn slipped a ring of gold and rubies on Poe’s finger. For a brief moment the pair stood with their hands clasped together, looking into each other’s eyes before the second part began.

BB-8 and R2-D2 rolled up to them, crowns of flowers resting on top of them. The crowns were accepted from the droids and each placed a crown on the other, resting their hands on their shoulders when finished.

“I live for myself and for you,” Finn said.

“I live for myself and for you,” Poe agreed with a warm smile. They leaned in then, their lips meeting in a kiss as the crowd started to cheer and clap for them.


End file.
